1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of power management and, in particular, to systems and methods for managing power consumption in displays.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optimizing power consumption in the design of many display panels including, for example, liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) panels and the like, has been a long-standing design consideration in the electronics industry. As the costs of producing energy increase and display panel sizes increase, reducing overall power consumption of display panels over time has become especially important. Moreover, reducing overall power consumption in display panels that are battery-powered is an important consideration in achieving longer durations of use between battery recharge cycles or replacements.
In conventional display panels, power consumption of a display panel system is typically managed by an analog power management control circuit that is separate from a discrete mixed-signal main system control circuit used to implement other functionalities of the display panel system. This separately integrated analog power management control circuit, however, often requires additional voltage rails separate from rails utilized by the rest of the display panel system. Moreover, separately integrating the analog power management control circuit increases overall design complexity and cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop power management control circuits capable of managing the power consumption of display panel systems that may reduce design complexity and costs.